


The Order of Lies

by Dlxm950



Series: Hermione Granger Black and the Wizarding World [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Dlxm950
Summary: Harry's fifth year begins rather complicatedly. First the Ministry trial and then Ministry interference at Hogwarts.And to spite how much he's learned he still has one question, he knows who Hermione Granger Black is, so how did she get to be the way she is now?
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: Hermione Granger Black and the Wizarding World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738960
Comments: 15
Kudos: 65





	1. Introducing the Order

**Author's Note:**

> The next part of this Au continues. The updates on this one will be slower but I'm still excited to show you what I have planned.

Harry had discovered the small park early on in the summer. A small square of peace away from the prying eyes of the magical world. A place where he didn’t have to worry about preparing something for the Dursley’s, cleaning the house, or the seemingly never-ending list of ways the world had devised for his life to be more miserable. 

Or so he thought.

As he stared at the paper in his hands he felt all that peace and calm burn away as anger filled his veins. Ever since Voldemort's return the paper had become nothing more than a propaganda source for the Ministry. Every day they ran a new story discrediting himself and Dumbledore, calling the return of Voldemort nothing more than the fanciful tale of a child and deranged old man.

The picture of him on the page suddenly shimmered as question marks appeared around him. 

He glared at it before violently crumpling it and tossing it aside. Just in time for Dudley and his crew to approach. 

Almost like they were matching his quickly souring mood, the sky above suddenly turned dark and stormy, the now grey sky rolling with thunder as she glared at his cousin. 

“...Squealed like a pig, didn’t he?” One of them said aloud as he and the other three lined up behind Dudley. 

“Brilliant punch, Big D; d’you see his face?” the one in the middle said. 

Harry stares the four of them down before responding.

“Hey “Big D.” Beat up another ten year old?”

Dudley falters for just a moment, his bravado melting from a strong pose to worried eyes and a now sweating forehead before it resolidified into a smug sneer. 

“This one deserved it.” 

Harry highly doubted that/ It was more likely that the kid had told Dudley and his fat friends to sod off, before outrunning them in the field.

“Four against one. Very brave.” Harry mocked him.

“Yeah, well you're one to talk. Moaning in your sleep every night. At least I'm not afraid of my pillow.” Dudley called back in a desperate attempt to save what little honour he could. 

“What are you talking about?” Harry demanded slowly. He, of course, knew exactly as to what they were referring too. His recurring nightmares, constant images of Voldemort's wicked laugh and Cedric flying across the cemetery. 

“‘Don’t kill Cedric! Don’t kill Cedric!’” Dudley called out in a mocking tone. “Who’s Cedric-your boyfriend?”

Harry palled at his words as the goons laughed, fueled by their ring leaders' resurgent bravado. 

“‘Dad! Help me, dad!” Dudley continued, practically reviling in Harry’s obvious pain. 

“ _ Shut up!” _ Harry shouted, his voice calling out in perfect tandem with the rolling of the thunder in the sky.

“He’s going to kill me, mum!” 

“Shut  _ UP _ Dudley, I’m warning you!” Harry called out as he rushed over with his wand pulled out. Dudley froze for a moment before he and the rest of them started to laugh. 

At that moment Harry wanted  _ nothing  _ more than to hex them into next week. He grits his teeth as he held his wand in a steel grip. A thousand different spell combinations crossed his mind, from ones that would make Dudley piss his pants while squawking like a bird, to ones that would have him writhing on the ground in pain. 

The moment is interrupted though as a stiff breeze suddenly bursts past them. Ruffling their jackets and making an unnatural shiver run down their spines. The sky above becomes even darker if that’s possible. 

“Wh-what are you doing?” Dudley stammers out as he stares at the darkening sky above.

“I’m not doing anything.” Harry responded as he stared up in equal confusion.

Dudley’s friends have already fled by the time the first drops of rain splatter against the ground. The two remaining boys share a look just as a crack of lightning cracks over there heads followed by an absolutely torrential downpour. They run as fast as they can towards the underpass beneath the freeway. Barely making it as their clothes become fully soaked, dripping off of them in small spouts as they step into the dry concrete pass.

The two of them leaned against the walls in an attempt to gather their breaths, and that’s when Harry saw it. The fluorescents flickering, some even going out, as a thin layer of ice slowly crawled over them. 

“Oh no.” Harry breathed out as he stared out to the opening ahead. 

Slowly a skeletal hand grasped the roof as a Dementor floated into view. Harry desperately reached for his wand but he was unable to pull it out before the Dementor was upon him. 

The pain was just as he remembered it. Like his very essence was being ripped from every single cell in his body. As though the magical part of him was being torn from the mortal portion.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his wand. Resting a few inches away but just out of reach as he desperately clawed at it. Accio sits on his tongue but he can’t seem to say it as the pain becomes more and more unbearable. Luckily he catches a break.

A second dementor had settled itself over Dudley, his cries draw the attention of the one over Harry just long enough for him to lurch forward and grab his wand. The dementor turns back towards him as he stands and rushes away. It flies towards him angrily but by that point, it’s too late. 

“Expecto Patronum!” He calls out.

The tip of his wand lights up with a pulsing silvery-blue light that washes down the hall nocking both dementors away. Once he’s sure they’re gone he rushes forward to check on Dudley. The other boy releases a weak whimper as Harry presses a finger against his neck to check his pulse. His eyes vibrate aggressively almost as if he was having a seizure. 

Harry is distracted from his cousin by a creaking noise at the entrance. He quickly stands up with his wand raised, only to stare in surprise as he catches sight of a familiar face.

“Professor Black?” He called out in surprise as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor stepped out from around the corner with a large suitcase behind her. 

“I see you have your wand out better keep it that way. Best not to be too careful with Dementors around.” She told him as she raised her own wand as an example.

Roughly ten minutes later they were walking down the road to Harry’s house. Dudley moans and groans as Harry struggled to support his cousin’s weight. As they walked down the road Professor Black continued to shoot worried looks up at the growing storm as she quickened her pace. 

“ _ Dementors _ , in little Whinging! Next thing they’ll be trolls in the tube!” She said aloud to herself, clearly having momentarily forgotten about Harry and Dudley.

“I don’t understand.” Harry told her, pulling the Professor from her own thoughts. “What are you-”

“Dumbledore asked me to keep an eye on you.” She responded with a small smile at him.

“ _ Dumbledore  _ asked-I thought you were…?” 

“Confined to my office?” She told him as she met his gaze evenly causing him to flush red. “I may have my problems but I’m no delicate wallflower. After You-Know-Who killed that poor Diggory boy last year did you expect him to let you wander around on your own?” She asked him rhetorically. “I know you’re not the sharpest arrow in the quiver but I never thought you to be that dense.” She finished as they arrived in front of Harry’s house.

“Now, get inside. Expect someone to be in touch soon, and for the love of Merlin _don’t_ _leave the house!_ ”

Harry wanted to protest but before he could Professor Black silenced him with a hard stare before she pointed towards the house. He released a sigh before turning towards the house and walking towards the door. He turns around to ask one more question only to find the empty street. He heaved one more sigh before turning back around and entering the house.

As he steps in, Aunt Petunia looks up from the television. 

“Diddykins? Is that…” She trails off as she catches sight of the two boys. 

Harry shoots her a sheepish look as Dudley lurches out of his arms to vomit in one of the potted plants nearby. 

“ _ DIDDY! _ ” She shrieks as she leaps from her chair to grab her son. “VERNON, come quick!”

Harry’s uncle Vernon quickly steps back from the fridge where he had been eating ice cream from the tub. The spoon still in hand as he steps into the entryway at which point Dudley vomits into the plant pot again. 

“We have to take him to the hospital!” Petunia cried as she rubbed Dudley’s back.

“Who did this to you boy?” Vernon demanded as he wrapped a towel around his son.

Dudley shivered before he weakly raised his hand to point a finger at Harry. The tension in the room is palpable as both parents take in the information. 

“Happy are we now?!” Vernon yelled at Harry as he approached while brandishing his spoon. “You’ve finally done it! You’ve driven him loony!”

“Don’t say that Vernon!” Petunia scolded him, more for calling their son insane than his chewing out of Harry.

“ _ Look _ at him, Petunia!” Vernon cried out as he pointed to their now drooling son. “He’s off his chump! Puggles! Crackers! Our boy’s gone  _ yampy! _ ” He finishes with a pointed look at his wife. Then he rounds on Harry before continuing, “Well I’ve reached my limit, d’you hear?  _ I’ve taken the last of your nonsense-! _ ” He yells as his voice rises before being interrupted by a magical letter suddenly flying through the mail flap and right into Harry’s hand. 

It bears the symbol of the Ministry of Magic, he stares at it in confusion for a moment before cracking the seal, at which point it then unfolds itself as the wax forms a pair of eyes and lips. Then it begins to speak.

“Dear Mr. Potter: The Ministry has received intelligence that at twenty-three minutes past six this evening you performed the Patronus Charm in the presence of a Muggle. As a clear violation of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” It says seriously before lightening up as though it hadn’t just ruined his life. “Hoping that you are well, Mafalda Hopkirk.”

When it’s finished the letter dissolves itself. Harry stares at the ashes in surprise as Vernon grins victoriously across from him. “ _ Justice! _ ” 

Later that night, while the Dursley’s are still at the hospital, Harry is having another night terror. He shakes and mumbles as images float past his mind’s eye. The graveyard, Voldemort, Cedric, then a burst of green.

He lurches forward in his bed as the nightmare shocks him awake. His breath slowly begins to even out as he rubs his eyes. That’s when he notices it, a small blowing wind noise and a muffled clatter from somewhere in the house. 

Cautiously Harry grabs his wand from his bedside as he stares nervously at Hedwig. He can hear a humming noise as the lock on his door begins to rattle. A bright glow illuminates the other side of the door before it slowly swings open. He’s fully prepared to fire of a spell when a Lumos spell is lit revealing the intruders.

“Moody.” He breathes out as the new professor steps into the room. “What are you doing here?” Harry asks as he stares at all the witches and wizards now stepping into his room.

He recognizes Tonks, with her iconic pink hair and bright smile, and Kingsley Shacklebolt with his large imposing figure, but not the other two.

“Rescuing you, of course.” He responds.

Barely even five minutes later Harry is dressed and being shoved out of the house by Moody at which point they’re joined by Professor Black.

“Where are we going?” Harry asks, still very confused by the situation. “If I’ve been expelled from Hogwarts-”

“You haven’t been-not yet, anyway.” Moody interrupts before turning his head to address Shacklebolt.” Kingsley, you take point.

“But-the letter said-” Harry tries to say before being interrupted once more.

“Dumbledore persuaded the Minister to suspend your expulsion pending a formal hearing.” Shacklebolt says as they all begin to line up.

“Don’t worry Harry, we’ll explain everything once we get back to headquarters.” She tells him before shooting an uncertain look at her aunt.

“Shh!” Moody hisses at her before continuing gruffly. “Not here Nymphadora.”

She rounds on him with a deadly look as she grounds out, “Don’t call me Nymphadora.”

Moody promptly ignores the threat in favour of starting the preparations. He slams his ornate wooden walking stick against the ground twice, the noise echoing magically, as brooms suddenly appear before each of them.

“Remember, stay in formation everyone, don’t break ranks if one of us is killed.” He orders them.

Harry shoots him an alarmed look but before he has a chance to speak his mind their off. They soar through London Proper at breakneck speed. Flying over Westminster, and along the river before they eventually reach their destination. Landing in a small park deep in the suburbs, that sits just in front of a set of conjoined houses.

The group cautiously make their way across the street, checking for any witnesses, before Moody pulls out his wand and casts a spell on the housing block. Harry is confused for a moment before his mouth gaps open as he watches a whole other house suddenly start to grow out of the one furthest to the right. 

They make they’re way towards it before waving Harry in first.

When he steps inside it seems strange. It’s not very different from any other house he’s ever been in, despite the magical camouflage. He can hear voices at the end of the long entry hall that stretches pretty much through the whole house. So he follows them. 

As he gets closer it becomes clear that it’s his godfather Sirius’s voice. There are other voices too but he can’t quite make them out. He makes it about halfway there before the others behind him push past to reach the discussion room. Tonks offers him a smirk as she goes but Professor Black doesn’t follow them. Rather she stays with Harry offering him a smile before placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Once the others step in Harry can finally see who’s in attendance. Like he heard his godfather Sirius is there, they share a moment of eye contact before Harry moves on to the others. Remus is there, along with Mr. Weasley, and a host of others he doesn’t recognize. Before he can step in though Moly appears. She shoots him a bright smile as she catches sight of him, stepping out of the room and closing the door behind her as she moves to great him.

“Thank heavens, you're alright.” She tells him as she pulls him into a hug. One he quickly reciprocates before realizing that he can no longer feel the presence of Professor Black behind him.

But before he can think too long about that Ms. Weasley continues. “Bit peaky, but I’m afraid dinner will have to wait until after the meeting.” She tells him as she pats his cheeks endearingly. 

“Yeah about that…” Harry tries to continue as he eyes the door behind her. 

“No. No time to explain.” She interrupts him before waving to the staircase on her right. “Straight upstairs, first door on the left.” 

The moment he’s out of sight though, the smile leaves her face as she eyes the hallway. “Alright, come out you, stop hiding in the shadows.” She calls out into the seemingly empty hall. 

After a moment the shadow of the door ripples like a puddle before Hermione suddenly steps out of it. She has a worried look on her face as she eyes the door behind Molly. Yet that look melts away into silent content as she’s pulled into an embrace by her oldest friend. 

“It’s good to see you, Molly.” She whispers into her friend’s hair.

“You as well Mione.” Molly replies before she suddenly pinches her friend in the side causing Hermione to lurch back with a pained yelp. 

She shoots Molly an aggravated and confused look that quickly melts away into shame as she catches the look of rage on her longtime friends' usually kind and peaceful face. 

“Ten. Years.” Molly hisses at her. “Ten years since I’ve seen you since I last heard from you. Ten years of your goddaughter’s life, poof, gone.” 

“Molly-” Hermione desperately tries to butt in but is interrupted again as her friend continues. 

“Then I received a letter from  _ Ronald _ of all people telling me about his new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. One miss Hermione Granger Black! My  _ son _ knew you were alive before  _ I _ did!” 

“Come on. You know-”

“Then I still have to wait a whole year for you to come to visit!” Molly finishes before pulling Hermione back into a desperate hug. One which the slightly younger witch startles at, before slowly relaxing into it.

“I’m sorry Molly.” She whispered. “It’s just...with everything that happened. I didn’t think it would be safe for me to come visit.” Hermione tried to explain. “Not with the children so young, and especially not with...not when…” She trails off as tears peaked out from the corners of her eyes. 

Molly steps back a bit and wipes them away with her thumbs before smiling at her. “I know.” She says softly.

The two remain like that, content in the presence of each other before Hermione hisses as she suddenly grabs at her scars. Molly stares in confusion as her friend suddenly lurches forward in pain, leaning against the wall just to stay upright as she claws at the scar that was slowly revealing itself from beneath the potion’s magic.

“Come with me.” Molly ordered, not giving Hermione a chance to try and get out of it as she opened the door and stepped through.

Hermione briefly considered melting back into the shadows but was too slow. She glanced into the room and stared right into the eyes of the second last person she wanted to see. 

Sirius black blinked a few times before a look of rage suddenly overtook him. He practically leapt from the table as he rushed forward. Hermione desperately tried to cast her shadow charm but was stopped as he cast Expeliarmus, causing her wand to fly from her hands.

She desperately tried to back away as the man rushed her but with the pain from her scar and her wand nearly three feet away she stood no chance. He reached her in less than a second, grabbing her by the shoulders before dragging her into the room.

Before she even knew what was happening she was pressed against the wall with Sirius wand at her neck and a host of others pointed at her face.

“How dare you show your face here!” Sirius hissed at her. “How dare you come into this sanctum after everything you’ve done!”

For a moment she thought he would kill her then and there, cast the killing curse and be done with it all. Unfortunately, he wasn’t given the chance as he was ripped away from her by Tonks who shot her Aunt and first cousin, once removed, a strange look as she glanced between them. 

Now free from the immediate risk of death Hermione took the opportunity to regain her breath and straighten her jacket. Sirius, for his part, was pacing on the other side of the table from her. He was clearly still angry but at least seemed no longer intent on murdering her. 

Finally, when the silence became too much, he turned to face her. His eyes flashing as he placed his hands against the table. “Why is she here?” He demanded as he stared right into her eyes.

“I asked her to come.” Moody informed him as the mad wizard took a puff of his pipe, only to receive a smack to the head from Molly before putting it out. “Dumbeldore’s had ‘er watching Potter over the summer.” He told the room.

This seemed to come as a surprise to many, none more, however than Sirius. The man staring disbelievingly around the table with his eyes wide and mouth open before he responded. “What?”

“A good question.” Arthur cut in. “After putting all the children at risk last year, why would he trust her with something like this?” He asked in confusion as he looked around the room.

“I can’t pretend to understand Dumbledore’s reasoning, but no one is more versed in the magic of disguises and illusions than me.” Hermione said, in an attempt to offer some form of consolation. 

“Exactly!” Sirius cried out. “How can we trust her? How do we know that she isn’t a spy? Sent here to discover our plans and kill our members. How do we know this won’t end the same way as it did before?!” 

No one could offer an answer to that, least of all Hermione herself. The memory of her last betrayal hung over the room like the Death himself. No one would meet her eye, not even Molly, as she looked around the room. It was what she deserved but that didn’t make it any better.

* * *

The house was...less than normal to say the least. The walls were lined with a menagerie of shrunken heads that turned to follow him as he ascended to the upper levels. After a few moments, he reached the landing only to see an elderly house-elf sweeping a doorway.

“...mudbloods and werewolves and traitors and thieves...if my poor Mistress knew the  _ scum _ they’ve let into her house, knew what dirt they let near her Jem, what would she say to old Kreacher...oh the  _ shame _ …” Kreacher muttered beneath his breath.

Harry winces as a board creeks beneath his foot. The elf turns to face him, clearly startled, before narrowing his eyes and glowering at the young wizard. Harry meets his heated gaze and startles as Kreacher takes a few steps back and aggressively shuts the door. Harry stares at it for a moment, blinking at the awkward silence left behind by the interaction before voices behind another door catch his attention.

He gently pushes it open and smiles at the sight of his closest friends. 

“ _ HARRY! _ ” Ginny yells as she tackles him in a hug, nearly sending them both to the ground.

She lets go after a moment, her face bright red as she steps back and clears her throat. Ron pulls him into a hug as his sister backs up, releasing it after a moment to let Harry into the room. They settle on the floor, each of them resting their back against a bed.

“Are you alright? We overheard them talking about the Dementor attack; you must tell us everything-” Ginny starts, her words falling into more of a ramble from her concern. 

“Let the man  _ breathe _ , Ginny.” Ron teased with a smirk. 

“-and this hearing at the Ministry,” Ginny continued, clearly having either not heard her brother or ignoring him in favour of her rambles, “ It’s just  _ outrageous! _ I’ve looked it up and they simply can’t expel you! It’s completely unfair!

“Yeah, there’s a lot of that going around.” Harry commented dryly. “What  _ is _ this place anyway?” He asks as he craned his neck to look around the room.

Ginny and Ron share an awkward look as they wait for the other to start what will inevitably be an uncomfortable conversation.

“It’s headquarters…” Ron tells him slowly as he pointedly looks to his sister to continue.

“...of the Order of the Phoenix. It’s a secret society; Dumbledore founded it back when they first fought You-Know-Who.” Ginny continues.

“Couldn’t have put any of this in a letter I suppose. I’ve gone all summer without any bloody news!” 

His two friends share a guilty look at his outburst. 

“We wanted to write mate, really we did-only-” Ron says only for his words to fumble as Harry turns to face him, anger clear on his face.

“Only  _ what _ ?!” Harry snaps.

“Only Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything.” Ginny explains softly, trying to calm Harry down to see the rationality of their choice.

Her words seemed to stun Harry as he blinked at her in surprise, a soft murmur of “Dumbledore said that?” escaping as he looked to his friends for confirmation. When they both nodded Harry’s anger turned to confusion and hurt. “But...why would he want to keep me in the dark? Maybe I could help!” He exclaims, clearly hyper-emotional and unable to comprehend everything he’s being told. “After all, I’m the one who saw Voldemort return; I’m the one who fought him; I’m the one who saw Cedric…” 

He falters at that, overcome by the sheer amount of emotions running through his veins. He staggers back a few steps in an attempt to gather himself but to little avail. Ginny stands a few feet to his right, arms outstretched, clearly wanting to offer him some kind of consoling but, for the first time, unable to find the right answer. Ron too stood a few feet away looking at him sadly as he took in the true cost that Harry’s life had cost.

But before either of them get a chance to try and move forward a POP sings through the room as a grinning Fred and George apparate into the room on either side of the boy who lived.

“Harry.” Fred begins, or at least the one he thinks is Fred begins (because with the chaotic nature of the two who ever really knew which one you're talking to).

“Thought we heard dulcet tones.” The one he thinks is George continues.

“Don’t bottle up your anger, Harry; let it out!” 

“Anyway if you’re all done shouting-”

“Want to hear something  _ really _ interesting…?” Fred finishes, his voice trailing off in an attempt to lure the three younger teens in.

It doesn’t take much.

Barely even a minute later and all of them are gathered around the stairwell, watching as Fred and George lower an extendable ear to the bottom floor. It crackles once or twice but after a moment voices start coming through.

“...if it wasn’t for Harry we wouldn’t even know Voldemort was back! He isn’t a  _ child _ Molly!” Sirius' voice said as it came through on the teen's end. 

“...well he’s not an adult either! He’s not  _ James, _ Sirius.” Molly retorted.

“Well, he isn’t your son!”

“He’s as good as!” Molly shouted clearly enraged by her fellow order members' words. “Who else has he got?”

“ _ He’s got me! _ ” Sirius retorted, now just as angry as Molly.

Harry flushes at the passion in both their words, touched by how much both of them seemed to care for him. Beside him, Ginny shot him a small smile as Ron placed a hand on his shoulder. The moment ends though as scuffling and movement come through then a third voice enters into the fray.

“How touchingly paternal, Black.” Snape said, the drawl of his voice ringing clear like a bell to the students listening in. Perhaps Potter will grow up to be a felon, just like his godfather.”

Harry shot the other a look but they all just shook their heads, clearly as in the dark about his presence as Harry.

“You stay out of this,  _ snivellus _ -”

“I think that is quite enough of that.” Professor Black said, interrupting the two. From the sound of their movements, she had forced her way in between them in order to try and stop the fight from breaking out. There were some more scuffling sounds and unintelligible words before they cleared up and their words could be heard clearly once more. 

“-I don’t need the promises of a backstabbing traitorous  _ snake _ who would sooner betray all of us to the woman who  _ beat  _ her-” Sirius snarled out before getting interrupted by Snape.

“I don’t think your cousin-in-law requires any reminder of all she has endured…”

They didn’t get any more of the conversation though because a cat suddenly appeared out of nowhere and started to play with the extended ear. Fred, who was holding the ear, tried to jingle it around to get the cat to go away. This, in fact, only made the cat more interested. It pawed at the ear a few more times before grabbing it out of the air and running away. Much to the disappointment of the group who could only groan in frustration. 

Roughly an hour later Harry, Ron, and Ginny made their way downstairs just as Molly was locking the door. When she noticed them she shot the three of them a smile. “Well! We’ll be eating down in the kitchen-” Only to be interrupted as Fred and George apparate beside her with a loud  _ crack! _ Molly screamed at the sudden noise before rounding on her sons with the full fury of a woman scorned. 

“ _ JUST BECAUSE YOU’RE ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC NOW DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO WHIP YOUR WANDS OUT FOR EVERYTHING! _ ” She screamed at them before turning to address the small group like she hadn’t just screamed like a banshee. “Are you hungry, Harry?” 

Before he could respond though Mr. Weasley clapped a warm hand on his shoulder. “You’re sure you’re alright, Harry? Gave us all quite a turn.”

He tries to answer Mr. Weasley another person entered the foyer. 

“What, no hello for me?” Sirius says with a bright smile. 

Harry practically throws himself at his guardian with a bright smile. They embrace each other tightly as, for the first time since arriving, Harry smiles. They release each other after a moment at which point Molly led them into the dining room. 

A pot of stew was bubbling softly in the background as they all settled around the table. Various members sat awkwardly, clearly uncomfortable with the more familial format Molly had forced them all into, besides a few that is. Ginny giggles as Tonk turns her face into a bird beak and then a pig's snout. Fred and George are messing with Ron, changing the shade of his hair every couple seconds and laughing as he fails to notice. 

At the head of the table, Harry sits beside Mr. Weasley who is frowning as he reads through an official letter from the Ministry. On the other side of the table, Professor Black is staring at a letter of her own. This one had settled itself in front of her after flying in through a window with large bat wings that folded into the seal once it landed itself. 

He couldn’t recognize the symbol in the black wax but from the way Professor Black was trembling as she stared at it it wasn’t that hard to gather who it was from. When she noticed him staring she quickly snatched it up and tucked in into her blazer. 

“...this is most unusual...it seems Minister Fudge has called your hearing before the entire Wizengamot…” Arthur murmured before passing the letter to Lupin to examine.

“It’s a setup. A chance to publicly discredit Harry.” Sirius told the room.

“I’m afraid you may be right, Padfoot…” Lupin said as he put the letter down.

“I don’t understand. What does the Ministry of Magic have against me?” Harry asked, clearly disturbed by the idea of having the Ministry as an enemy. 

No one answered. Various members looked around, just like Ron and Ginny had earlier, clearly hoping someone other than them would answer him. 

“Show him. He’ll find out soon enough.” Mad-Eye told the room quietly. 

Reluctantly Professor Black pulled a newspaper from her blazer and magically floated it to rest in front of harry. This edition of the daily prophet had a large picture of Harry front and center, the title reading ‘ _ The Boy Who Lived _ ’ changing to ‘ _ The Boy Who Lies? _ ’ Harry just blinks at it in surprise. Sirius looks at his godson with a concerned look on his face, clearly understanding exactly how Harry feels.

“Fudge had been attacking Dumbledore as well.” Sirius finally spoke up. “Fudge is using all his power-including his influence at the  _ Daily Prophet _ \- to smear anyone who claims the Dark Lord has returned.”

“But... _ why _ ?” Harry asked, still very confused as to why the ministry would be doing this.

“The Minister thinks Dumbledore is after his job, the spineless coward. He’s always had this delusion that Voldemort’s rise, and now his return, are nothing more than ploys for political power.” Professor Black said slowly.

“But that’s insane!” Harry cried out disbelievingly. “No one in their right mind would believe-”

“Exactly the point.” Lupin answered him. “Fudge  _ isn’t _ in his right mind. It has been twisted and warped-by fear.” He continued as he stared into the fire. 

“You must understand Harry.” Professor Black said, drawing his attention as she reached across the table to take his hand in her own. “Fear...fear makes people do terrible things. The last time Voldemort gained power he almost destroyed everything we hold most dear. Now that he’s returned...I’m afraid the Minister will do almost anything to avoid facing that terrifying truth.” 

Harry couldn’t help but feel that, even though she was talking about the minister, some part of that story was about her as well. 

“So what’s Voldemort been up to, seeing as everyone’s so thoughtfully ignoring him?” 

Lupin and Hermione hesitate at that, they look to Mrs. Weasley who is looking at them pleadingly. Hermione looks away, as though whatever silent conversation they were all having was causing her physical pain. Lupin frowns before reluctantly looking to Sirius, who then turns to Harry.

“We think he wants to build up his army again.” He starts as he shoots a pointed look at Professor Black who refuses to meet it before turning back to Harry. “Fourteen years ago he had huge numbers at his command, not just witches and wizards but all manner of Dark creatures. He’s been recruiting heavily, and we’ve been attempting to do the same…” He pauses there, clearly more uncertain about the next part. “But gathering followers isn’t the only thing he’s interested in.” 

Moody clears his throat loudly with a pointed look of his own. Sirius ignored him before continuing.

“We think Voldemort may be after something-something he didn’t have last time…”

“ _ Sirius- _ ” Moody warns, his voice low and threatening. 

“You mean...like a weapon?” Harry asks slowly.

“ _ THAT’S ENOUGH! _ ” Mrs. Weasley shouted, drawing all eyes to her as she glared down the Order. “ He’s only a boy! Say much more and you might as well induct him into the Order Straightaway!” 

“Good!” Harry cried out, much to the surprise of many in the room. “I  _ want _ to join, If Voldemort’s building an army  _ I want to fight _ .” 

Sirius nods proudly while many others look like he’d just confirmed their worst nightmare. 

“I know, Harry.” Lupin began. “But for all you’ve been through, you’re  _ not _ an adult-not yet.” He hesitated for a moment but continued, much softer this time. “Still...if things continue the way they’re going...I’m afraid before long you may get your chance.”

They all move to gain some form of comfort at that dark thought. Ginny and Ron leaning into each other as Mrs. Weasley pulled Fred and George in close. The only one who didn’t was Professor Black who instead of seeking comfort, instead rose from her seat and glared at the room. 

“You lot...you should all be ashamed.” She scolds them. A few heads rise at that, including Mrs. Weasley, but they all backed down as she glared them back into their chairs. “Harry is not an invalid. I understand your concern, but as someone who has had their freedom taken and their choices made invalid, you should all be ashamed.” 

A few give her sympathetic looks while others look away in shame.

Harry shoots her a thankful smile, one which she acknowledges with a soft smile before taking her seat once more. Perhaps, he had been just a bit too quick to judge her.

Just maybe...she was the only person here who actually understood what he was going through.


	2. The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Governments are apparently corrupt whether they be magical or otherwise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but here it is, the second chapter.

The next morning Harry found himself in downtown London with Mr. Weasley. He had a map with him that he kept checking every now and again as they walked forward. Although Harry was doubting just how much the Weasley patriarch was using it because, every ten minutes to the clock, he would spot some muggle object and ask Harry for an in-depth analysis of what it was and what purpose it served. This latest pause was caused as he caught sight of a map of the tube, and as Harry explained it he seemed absolutely marvelled by the idea.

“Trains _under_ _the ground!_ So ingenious, these muggles...I can’t believe Mione never told me about this before…” He breathed out before he turned his head down to look at his map. “This way Harry-mustn't be late.”

Eventually, they arrived at an old telephone booth in a small side street, the area completely abandoned by the regular commuters rushing down the street one block up. While Harry was busy wondering why they had come to this random phone booth Arthur had already opened the door and was patiently waiting for his younger companion to join him. 

“Well! Here we are.” 

Harry blinked at the man for a moment, a look of bewilderment on his face. They were supposed to be heading to the Ministry of Magic, yet here they were, apparently using a phone booth. Arthur just continued to smile as he gestured for Harry to step inside it. Harry did so (although not without some trepidation) before Arthur squeezed in with him. 

“I’ve never used the visitor’s entrance before. This should be fun!” He said as he reached for the receiver, accidentally squishing Harry’s face against the glass as he did so. 

“Sorry…” Arthur said before maneuvering himself to free Harry from the window. 

Once they were both settled he turned back to the phone, a look of concentration on his face as he interfaced with the system he was clearly unfamiliar with. 

“Let’s see…” He muttered under his breath as he began to press the buttons on the phone. “M...A...G...I...C.”

The moment the last button was pressed the whole booth shook. A high pitched grinding noise starting up as a harsh jolt ran up the frame before the whole thing started to descend into the ground. Harry could only stare in shock and awe as the concrete started to cover the windows, the light slowly fading to nothing more than the fluorescent bulb within the compartment. 

“Now, best to close your eyes for this part.” Arthur advised as a bright golden light started to rise up from beneath them. 

Harry barely even had a moment to process that before a bright flash flooded the compartment, temporarily blinding him. He quickly pulled his glasses from his face to rub at his eyes, desperately trying to clear away the dark blobs that coated his vision. Eventually they began to clear, just as the booth arrived where they were going with a thud. He blinked a few more times to clear the dots from his vision before putting his glasses back on; only to stare in surprise at the sight that greeted him. 

The whole place was built out of some kind of polished black tiling yet it wasn’t dark. A line of golden fireplaces lined either side of the massive hall the phone booth had taken them too; each filled with a bright green fire that flashed as wizards and witches appeared within them. The brick beneath his feet vibrated with the steps of the hundred of magic users flowing into the ministry. Soon enough the hall gave way to a series of large atriums, the walls lined with offices and residence, large golden statues of various wizards, witches, and magical creatures.

Just off to his left he spoted a newspaper stand selling copies of the daily prophet, the headline in bold on his advertising stand reading.

**_Dumbledore: Daft or Dangerous?_ **

It put a sour taste in his mouth but he didn’t have the time to think about it as Arthur continued to lead him further and further into the maze of magical governance. They more or less just moved with the flow, shifting in and out of various groups as they made their way towards the Department of Mysteries. As they passed from one atrium into another Harry was met with the massive frowning face of Cornelius Fudge on a Banner hanging from the ceiling, the magic portrait frowning down at him as he crossed beneath it.

Soon enough though they stepped into a room full of elevators. Masses of witches and wizards either cramming themselves inside one or patiently waiting for one to arrive. The one they wanted just happened to have enough room for them to squeak in. A few of the already present occupants seemed to recognize Harry, frowning down at him with copies of the Daily Prophet tucked beneath their arms. One man, holding a medium sized brown box, nods to Arthur as they step in.

“Morning Arthur.” He said as a puff of flame burst out of the holes in the top of his box, singing his silver beard.

“Morning Bob.” Arthur responded cheerfully. 

Just as the door was about to be closed by the liftman a flock of purple paper airplanes swooped in to hover above their heads. 

“Interdepartmental memos.” Arthur whispered to Harry. “We used to use owls, but the mess was unbelievable.”

Harry let out a soft chuckle at that but the brief moment of levity was ruined as Shacklebolt rushed into the elevator. Harry couldn’t hear what he was saying as the man whispered into Arthur’s ear, but whatever it was, it clearly wasn't good. Arthur's face turning pale as his smile dropped from his face..

“Merlin’s beard.” He exclaimed. “Thank you Kingsley.” 

“What’s happened?” Harry asked.

“They’ve changed the time of your hearing.” Arthur responded.

“When is it?”

“Five minutes ago.”

And with that the Elevator took off, jerking backwards causing an unprepared Harry to nearly lose his balance. They rode silently for a time and Harry was thankful for the respite. He needed the time to absorb it all. Less than a year ago he had been forced to watch as the wizard that killed his parents came back to life and killed one of his friends, even in that moment he could still feel Cedrics blood on his hands. And now he’s being tried for using magic in the muggle world in what was apparently a shame trial set up by enemies he didn’t even know he had.

As if sensing his stress Arthur placed a hand on his shoulder and shot him a kind, if not a tad nervous, smile. Harry wanted to say that it helped, but it didn’t. 

After about ten minutes they arrived, a soft female voice chiming to announce their arrival at the Department of Mysteries. By that point everyone else in the lift had gotten off, meaning that when Arthur pulled Harry out there was no one to block the exchange of nods between Shacklebolt and Arthur. 

The Department itself was actually very similarly designed to the rest of the Ministry, which made sense. The walls and floor were made from the same black tile and brown brick floor, with various twisting and winding halls that lead to who knows where. But while the Ministry proper was lit with bright yellow torches and various Lumos charms, the Department of Mysteries was lit with pale blue orbs of fire stuck in small lanterns at equidistant intervals along the walls. 

As they passed through the halls the sound of voices reached their ears, coming closer and closer the further in they went. Then, at last to their left, a good way down a side hallway, Fudge, Lucious Malfoy, and Professor Black were conversing. The Minister and Lucious spoke softly to one another while the Professor waited off to the side. Interestingly Harry noted that she wasn’t covering her scar, the disfigurement simply left out for the world to see. They watched the two men for a moment as the Professor suddenly snapped something at the two of them causing them to recoil. 

It’s then that the three of them seemed to notice their audience. Professor Black shooting Harry a weak smile as the Minister and Malfoy patriarch frowned down the bridge of their noses. At that moment Harry noticed the ornate black door behind them with a large golden orb set in the center of it. Yet before he had a chance to respond to the Professor or think about the door Arthur was pulling him away to continue their path towards his trial. After another few minutes of walking Arthur pulled him to a stop before another black door.

“Now remember, during the hearing you must speak only when spoken too, and  _ stay calm _ -you’ve done nothing wrong. As the Muggles say, the truth will out, yes…?” Arthur says as he looks to Harry for confirmation, but when Harry didn’t give it they lapsed into an awkward silence. 

A few moments passed before Harry moved to enter the chamber, looking back when Arthur didn't begin to follow. 

“Not allowed in, I’m afraid. Good luck, Harry.” The older wizard told him.

Harry took a deep breath to calm his nerves, in and out, before entering the chamber. Immediately he’s met with the gazes of fifty wizards and witches peering down at him from the stands. Some starred with open hostility while others simply observed him with open curiosity. As he took his seat, Fudge took his own place at the front of the proceedings and began. The flames around the room dimming as silence fell.

“Beginning now the disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August into offences committed by Harry James Potter, resident at number four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.” Fudge stated as he rifled through the papers in front of him. 

Harry noticed Professor Black just off to the right of the man, the pantsuit she was in before either replaced or covered by the black robes and pope hat she now adorned. She shot him a reassuring smile before his attention was pulled back to Fudge.

“Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic; Hermione Jean Granger Black, former head of the Ministry of Malcontent, Professor at Hogwarts, and liaison to the Department of Mysteries; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister-” He was cut off though as Dumbledore suddenly barged into the room, the occupants breaking out into murmurs at the unexpected intrusion.

“Witness for the defence!” The old wizard called out. “Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.” 

Harry practically sagged with relief, but it was clearly not a sentiment shared by others in the room.

“Er. You got our message that the time and place of the hearing had been changed, did you?” The Minister said as Dumbledore crossed in front of Harry, blocking him off from Fudge’s gaze. 

“I must have missed it. But due to a lucky mistake I arrived at the Ministry three hours early.” Dumbledore responded with a pointed look at Professor Black, one which was quickly picked up by the woman's peers. “The charges?”

Fudge frowned before glaring back at Professor Black. After a few moments he turned back to his notes, fixed his glasses, and answered the question.

“ _ The charges against the accused are as follows: _ That he did knowingly and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions produce a Patronus Charm in the presence of a muggle.” He then turned to Harry as his voice raised slightly. “ _ Do you deny producing said Patronus _ ?”

“No, but-” Harry tried to argue back, but wasn't given the chance.

“Do you Deny it was in the presence of a Muggle, one Dursley Dudley?” Percy Weasly leaned down at the error and whispered into the Minister's ear. “Dudley Dursley?” Fudge corrected. 

“ _ No _ , but-”

“-and were you aware you are forbidden to use magic outside of school while under the age of seventeen?”

“ _ Yes _ , but-”

“Witches and Wizards of the Wizengamot-” Fudge began as he gestured broadly to the room around him, only for his supposed moment of victory to be pulled out from under him as Harry interrupted him with a shout.

“ _ I only did it because of the Dementors! _ ”

A sudden silence fell over the room as everyone absorbed the information. Then, after a moment, murmurs began to break out among the Wizengamot. That is until a new voice rose up among the clamour. 

“Dementors? In Little Whinging?” Umdrige cried out skeptically. 

“Clever. Muggles can’t see Dementors. Highly convenient.” Fudge stated once the room had quieted.

“I’m not lying! There were two of them, and if I hadn’t-”

“Enough!” Fudge yelled, interrupting Harry mid-sentence. “I’m sorry to interrupt what I’m sure would have been a very well-rehearsed story, but as you can produce no witnesses-”

It seemed no one was going to be able to finish their sentences that day as Fudge was once more interrupted, this time by Dumbledore.

“Pardon me, Minister, but as it happens...we can. If you would Miss Granger.” There were a few gasps of surprise as the Professor stood from her seat, but it was hard to miss the absolutely murderous glare that came from Umbridge as the Professor took Harry’s seat before the jury.

“Please describe the attack. What did they look like?” Umbridge asked, her voice sickeningly sweet. 

“Well...one was a very large pig headed bully, and the other was a skinny-” Hermione began before being interrupted by Fudge.

“Not the  _ boys _ , the  _ Dementors _ .”

“Oh, right...as you all know Dementors stand between six and seven feet tall with long billowing black cloaks. The present no facial features nor any discernible bodily features at all beyond two long bony arms. But beyond that...there is no way to truly describe their presence. Everything went cold and it was as if all the happiness and joy, all the goodness, had gone from the world. Like every nightmare you've ever had made real all at once…” Her voice trailed off as she raised a hand to the scar on her face, her gaze having turned distant.

A fair number of the Wizengamot looked to the Minister with their brows raised, the evidence nearly insurmountable.

“Now look here! Dementors don’t just  _ wander _ into a muggle suburb and  _ happen _ across a wizard. The odds are astronomical-!” Fudge said skeptically as he looked for support among his peers.

“Oh, I don’t think any of us believe the Dementors were there by coincidence, Minister.” Dumbledore said as he stepped forward from the sidelines.

“ _ Hem hem… _ ” Umbridge spoke up, drawing the attention of the room. 

“The chair recognizes Senior Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge.” Fudge announced.

“I’m sure I must have misunderstood you, Professor. Dementors are, after all, under the control of the Ministry of Magic. So silly of me, but it sounded for a moment as though you were suggesting that the  _ Ministry _ had ordered the attack on this boy!” She said, finishing it off with a short shrill laugh.

“That would be disturbing indeed, Madam Undersecretary...which is why I’m confident the Ministry will be making a full inquiry into why two Dementors were so very far from Azkaban, and why they attacked without authorization.” Dumbledore responded before turning to Minister Fudge. “Of course...there is another who might have been behind the attack.”

The room fell silent once more as Fudge froze in his seat. The jury now listened with rapt attention as Dumbledore continued.

“Cornelius...I implore you to listen to reason. The evidence that the Dark Lord has returned is incontravert-”

“ _ He’s. Not. Back. _ ” Fudge hissed, his body quivering with rage.

Dumbeldore, clearly disappointed by the Minister's response, stepped back to address the room in full once more. His voice was both calm and reasonable as he addressed the panel.

“In the matter of Harry Potter: the law plainly states that magic may be used before Muggles in life-threatening situations.”

“ _ Laws can be changed if necessary, Dumbeldore. _ ” Fudge threatened, his voice still shaking with anger. 

“Clearly - if it has become practise to hold a full criminal trial to deal with a simple matter of underage magic.” Dumbeldore said dismissively. 

This sent a murmur racing through the Wizengamot. The gathered witches and wizards nodding in agreement with the old headmasters' point. Some shifted uncomfortably in their seats while others simply glared at the Minister. Back in her own seat, Professor Black cleared her throat to gather everyone's attention before making a proposal to the Wizengamot. 

“Those in favour of conviction?” 

Harry held his breath as he waited for the hands to go up. He was pleasantly surprised when only Fudge, Umbridge, and a few others raised their hands.

“Those in favour of clearing the accused of all charges?”

Another bated breath, but one that was quickly expelled as nearly double the hands as before rose into the air. 

After a moment Fudge released a breath and raised his gavel.

“Cleared of all charges.”

Harry smiled brightly as the verdict was called out, the stress from it visibly leaving him as his shoulders sagged. Of course, he knew that it wouldn’t undo any of the damage the Ministries propaganda has already done, but it was a small victory nonetheless. 

He stood as Dumbledore walked past, hoping to talk to the professor about what came next, but was left waiting as the man went on without so much as a passing glance. It left him with a bitter taste in his mouth, the moment of victory turned to ash as he suddenly felt very, very alone.

* * *

The train station was bright and loud as it always was. The noise of thousands of feet rolling like thunder alongside the squealing of train whistles and the shouts of porters. It was incredible to Harry how once upon a time the muggle world would have sounded so familiar to him but now felt foreign in light of the magical world he found himself increasingly occupying. 

Moody was leading their charge down platform nine and three quarters. His pace fast and his head nervously flicked around, probably in reaction to all the inputs his magical eye was picking up. Shacklebolt and Tonks flanked him on either side; the former keeping observation of the train station and the latter offering Harry a kind smile. A few more meters passed when something caught his ear. L ooking down to his side Harry came face to face with a shaggy black dog trotting beside him. He stared at it in confusion and it looked back, one of its eyes closing in what looked suspiciously like a wink. 

It stayed in step with him for a few more meters before dashing forward, past Moody who glared down at it his words flowing back to just reach Harry’s ears. 

“Are you barking mad? You’ll blow the entire operation!” 

Sirius paid him no heed; instead simply dashing off to the side and into an open room. Harry was just about able to make out his transformation through the frosted glass, his godfather's back arching as he stretched out from his animagus form. Harry looked around himself for a moment before making a split-second decision and following after him. 

“Sirius! What are you  _ doing _ here?! If somebody sees you-” Harry called out as he closed the door behind him.

“Had to see you off, didn’t I? Anyway what’s life without a little risk?” Sirius responded before pulling his godson into a hug.

“I just don’t want to see you chucked back into Azkaban.” Harry said as he hugged Sirius back.

“Being trapped in that house day and night is almost as bad.” Sirius said as they separated. “Worst part about being a fugitive is how bloody  _ boring _ it is…” He looks at Harry for a moment and his eyes soften. “I take it back. The  _ worst _ part is people believing everything they read in the papers…anyway. I wanted you to have this.” 

Sirius dug into the inside of his large black jacket for a moment before pulling out a photo. The magical photograph showing a large group of people waving at the camera, bright smiles on all their faces. 

“Original Order of the Phoenix.” Sirius told him.

“You all look so young.” Harry responded as he ran a finger down the side.

“We were.” Sirius said before starting to point out various people in the photo, starting with a young black haired woman on the far right. “Marlene McKinnon; she was killed two weeks after this was taken; Voldemort wiped out her entire family...Frank and Alice Longbottom…”

“Neville's parents…”

“They suffered a fate worse than death, you ask me…”

They stared at the photo for a few more moments before one of the people caught Harry's eye. She was standing beside Neville’s parents, just to the left, in front of a much younger looking Professor McGonagall and beside a man Harry realized was his father. She had long curly hair and a bright smile, her infamous scar nowhere to be seen, and a very familiar locket hanging from around her neck.

“Is this who I think it is?” Harry asked.

Sirius frowned for a moment as he tried to find who exactly Harry meant, his eyes squinting as he scanned the photo before his face fell into a deep scowl. 

“Hermione Granger Black.” He said, his voice low. “Mind you she was just Hermione Granger at that point. A good friend, loyal, kind, honourable, or so we thought. Turned out she was the black sheep among our flock…the perfect spy…”

Professor Black was laughing, her arms wrapped around Alice and James' shoulders, eyes bright. It seemed impossible that the joyful woman in the photo could be the same as the one he had met the previous year, but she was. It made him wonder what exactly had happened to turn the woman into what she was now. 

He was pulled from that train of thought by Sirius, his fingers hovering over Harry’s father in the photo, his eyes distant as his voice broke their short silence. 

“It’s been fourteen years...and still a day doesn’t go by I don’t miss your dad.” His voice was mournful, soft, vulnerable in a way Harry had never heard him before.

“I wish I could have known him…” Harry responded.

He looked at the smiling image of his father and mother, Sirius beside them with a proud look on his face, and then looks out the window. Parents were kissing their kids goodbye, heartfelt greetings exchanged along with fond farewells and promises to write. All of them blissfully unaware of the turmoil and chaos going on behind the scenes of the magical world. 

“Sirius...Do you really think there's going to be a war?” Harry asked.

Sirius looked conflicted for a moment, his mouth opening and closing, clearly uncertain what to say.

“It feels like it did before.”

They sat on that heavy thought for a moment before Moody knocked on the door, pulling them back to the real world. Harry went to hand the photo back but was stopped by Sirius, his godfather gently pushing the photo back to him with a smile.

“You keep it. Anyways, I suppose you’re the young ones now.”

That thought stuck with him, even as he, Ron, and Ginny move to board the train. He relt restless from it, his body twitching and ticking as if he’d just downed a Polyjuice Potion. Eventually it becomes too much, he needed to burn off the energy, if for nothing more than his own sanity. So with a quick word to Ron and Ginny he disembarked back onto the platform. 

Around him, the last stragglers were arriving. Parents giving their children rushed goodbyes with shouted promises of letters and owls. The porters moving as fast as they could to help the younger students load their luggage onto the train before it departed. Yet still, even as he wandered down the platform, the nervous energy remained. His eyes flick every which way, pulled by the short shrill noises of the station and passengers, his right hand drumming against his thigh, his left clenching and unclenching around the grip of his wand in his back pocket.

His pace quickened. He started to bump into people as his mind wandered further and further, muttering apologies as he went, most of them only half meant or muttered so soft he might as well not have said them at all. The train whistle blows, his mind spins, his vision began to swim. He nearly tripped on someone's bag, the force of it pulling him to a sudden stop as he desperately tried to stop his glasses from falling off his face. He quickly gave them a wipe with his shirt to clean off the fingerprints and put them back on, just in time for a large billow of smoke to roll into him. He coughed for a moment as he desperately waved his arms in front of his face. The smoke flows into his lungs, choking him, robbing him of the air he needed; the smell of death begins to invade his nose, ash, rot, and evil, mixed and forced into a truly heinous concoction. 

It smelled almost exactly like the graveyard.

A moment later and the smoke passed, but the sight that greeted him makes him desperately wish that it hadn’t. He didn't know if he was hallucinating or if it really happened, but Voldemort is stood before him. His bald head and pale skin standing out like a sore thumb in the crowds of the living, breathing, people. He was dressed in a pitch-black suit and tie, and he just stands there, staring at Harry. Whispers soon begin flood into the young wizards' ears, parseltongue and human voices mixing and mashing into a cacophony of madness…

_ Professor Black is dancing with another woman. She’s like the woman in the photo, bright smiles and long curly hair. No scar is present on her face and the locket around her neck swings like a pendulum. Suddenly a clock is chiming, its clang perfectly in time with the swing of the locket, the bright azure gemstone seeming to grow larger and larger until is the only thing Harry can see- _

He lurched forward in his seat. Ron and Ginny were talking with Cho through the door, Neville awkwardly stuck as he waited to get past. The light of the setting sun shined through the window as the looming castle of Hogwarts came into view. Its tall towers and grey walls seeming more intimidating than comforting, like a bad omen of what was to come. The sense of foreboding follows him all the way to Hogsmeade. Fueled by the furtive glances shot at him by his fellow students followed by their whispers.

So of course, just as he’s struggling with how he feels about that Draco appears. The pale-faced git flanked on both sides by Crabby and Goyle. 

“I’m surprised the Ministry’s still letting you walk around free, Potter. Better enjoy it while you can-I expect there’s a cell in Azkaban with your name on it…” He taunted his slightly nasally voice grating against Harry’s ears.

Surprising everyone Harry suddenly lunged towards Draco. His face a mask of anger with his fists clenched at his side. Draco flinches at the movement, taking a few stuttering steps back to put his henchmen between himself and Harry. Ron, equally surprised as Malfoy, grabs Harry to stop him. Sensing that Harry wasn’t going to attack (and perhaps pushing his luck a bit too far) Draco’s arrogant smirk returns.

“What’d I tell you-complete nutter.”

“Just stay away from me!” Harry shouted after him. 

“It’s only Malfoy. What’d you expect..?” Ron told Harry as he let him go.

Luckily, it seemed karma was ready and waiting for Draco this time. Just as the young Slytherin moved to leave, Professor Black disembarked from the train. Her scar was covered by a magical glamour, a coffee sat idle in hand. She stepped onto the platform right as Draco was passing the exit, the two of them colliding. Coffee spills down the whole front of her white blouse and for a moment there is nothing more than stunned silence. Professor Black blinked in surprise and confusion while Draco's face slowly morphed into one of abstract horror. The professor looked down at her shirt and then up at Draco before her eyes sharpened into knives.

“Mr. Malfoy. It seems you shall be spending the first afternoon of the semester with me in my office.”

“B-but-”

“No buts! You  _ will _ be joining me for detention or so help me Merlin I will make you wish you’d never been born! Am. I. Understood.”

With his face flushed in anger and humiliation, Draco nodded. The professor stared him down for a few moments more before nodding in satisfaction and grabbing Draco by the shoulder to drag him to her carriage. Harry knew he should have been happy with just that, but he couldn't help the taunt that left his lips as they passed.

“Enjoy the trip, Malfoy.”

Draco snarled at his words but before he could respond Professor black delivered a swift smack to the back of his head causing Harry, Ron, and Ginny to snigger. 

A few minutes later they arrive at the carriage station. Cho and a few of her friends were sitting in one, and when the young witch noticed Harry she shot him a shy smile and a small wave. He offered an awkward and shaky wave back which had Ginny releasing a snort as she frowned at her friend. Ron looked between the two for a moment in confusion before shaking his head. The moment was ruined though when Cho's carriage started to leave and another Gryffindor approached from behind them.

“Hi guys.” Neville said, one hand pulling his luggage and the other holding a rather strange pulsating cactus. 

“Hi Neville.” They respond.

Harry flinched slightly as the next carriage approached. His hand moving up to touch his scar but froze halfway there as he caught sight of the creature pulling the carriage. The only way he could even think to describe it being a large, brown, thin, zombie horse. Its eyes completely white yet somehow seemingly able to stare down at him. Its skin was like leather pulled taut against its bones. 

“What  _ is _ it?” Harry asked, pulling the others' attention to the newly arrived carriage.

“What’s what?” Ron asked him in response, his confusion palpable.

“ _ That _ . Pulling the carriage.”

Ron and Ginny stared at each other in confusion before shooting concerned glances at Harry.

“Nothing’s pulling the carriage, Harry. It’s pulling itself like always.” Ginny answered him. 

Harry stared at them confused for a moment before a light wispy voice came out of the carriage. 

“You’re not going mad…” It said before the undead horse leaned away to reveal a young witch already seated in the carriage. 

She had bright silver hair, pale skin, and she was holding an upside-down magazine titled  _ The Quibbler _ . 

“I can see them too. You’re just as sane as I am.” Her words don’t offer him much comfort.

Ron raises a dubious eyebrow but with no other options, they climbed into the carriage anyway.

“Everyone this is Loony lov-” Ginny began to introduce their new compatriot but stopped herself upon realizing she’d used the nickname instead of the girl's actual name, her face flushing and her voice quieting as she continued, feeling thoroughly embarrassed. “ _ Luna _ Lovegood. She’s a year below us, in Ravenclaw.” 

For a few moments they all just sort of sat there, Ginny’s awkward introduction having done little to break the awkwardness of the moment. Eventually her gaze lands on the necklace around Luna’s neck, a wooden bobble tied with a blue string.

“What an interesting necklace.” Ginny said, trying once more to broach the silence.

“Oh, thank you! Luna beams. “It’s actually a charm…” She leaned forward then, as though to tell them a secret. “ _ Keeps away the Nargles. _ ” 

They all just sort of nodded awkwardly, a) not knowing what a Nargle was and b) not knowing why one would need to keep them away, all of them except Neville that is. The poor Gryffindor looked absolutely terrified as he leaned as far away from Luna as possible, his body nearly rolling out of the carriage.  Luna didn't seem to notice though, her gaze was locked outside the carriage. It was almost like she was looking through a window, except, the carriage was completely open. Suddenly a bright smile crossed her face as she turned back to face them all.

“ _ Hungry. _ I hope there’s pudding…”

And with that, their carriage was off.

* * *

The dining hall was just as Harry remembered it. All the students from all the houses sitting together at their houses table, old friends reuniting and discussing the summer while new students made new friends and discovered the magic of infinitely refilling plates and cups that could summon whatever drink they wished. A low hum filling the room as people chatted amongst each other. 

Yet even here Harry could not escape the awkward glances and hushed whispers. Even at his own table, people who he had thought friends and allies turned their backs to him to whisper in their friends' ears. It was amazing how, even with his friends at his side and the comfort of the castle around him, he felt so incredibly alone. He isn't given much time to ponder his newfound misery though, as his attention is pulled to Dumbledore. The old wizard rising to the podium to begin his beginning of year speech.

“Good evening, children...” The room fell silent at his voice as everyone turned to pay attention. “Now, we have two changes in staffing this year. We are pleased to welcome back Professor Hermione Granger Black, who will be taking care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave…”

Professor Black shot the room a bright smile as she offered them a small wave. Her eyes meeting Harry’s briefly before softening as she offered him a short nod of her head. It brought a smile to his face, it would be nice to have another Professor he could trust in the building, even with what Sirius told him earlier. Beside her, McGonagall smiles brightly and pats her former student on the back. 

“We also wish to welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher- Professor Delores Umbridge, who will be supplementing the course alongside Professor Black.” That...was less than good. “And I’m sure you’ll all join me in wishing her good luck. As usual...our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you-”

“ _ Hem, hem… _ ”

A short pause follows=ed the interruption as Umbridge rose in all her pink glory to step in front of the table. Dumbeldore (along with the other Professors) just sort of stared at the woman for a moment, a pause which said woman took great advantage of to begin her own speech. Her nasally and overly sweet voice echoing around the room like a sharp bell, piercing the students' ears like nails on a chalkboard.

“She was at my hearing. She works for Fudge.” Harry whispered to Ginny.

“Thank you Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me…” She paused for a moment, clearly expecting some kind of reaction.

The students just stared blankly up at her, a cough echoing out in the silence. Her face tightens up as though she’d just sucked in a lemon, but her voice never wavered from her ‘happy’ disposition.

“I’m sure we're all going to be very good friends.” 

“ _ That’s _ likely.” Fred and George commented, drawing a few sniggers from their fellow students. 

Umbridge caught it though, and the withering glare they received quickly put an end to the laughter. She took the opportunity to look around the room with a beaming smile that immediately put Harry on edge before continuing; her voice somehow becoming even sweeter. 

“The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The task of passing down ancient skills must be undertaken with the utmost seriousness. Although each headmaster had brought something new to this historic school…” She paused to offer Dumbledore a nod before continuing with her dreadful speech. “...progress for progress’s sake must be discouraged. A balance then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation.” 

A collective breath left the students, many of whom thought the woman was done, but it was quickly lost to a groan as she continued.

“Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected-and prune practises that ought to be prohibited.” 

Ginny scowled at the last bit, her fists tight around her cutlery to the point of turning white. A snort of disbelief from Ron is the only other sign that people aren’t buying the pink women's ruse before a single clap rang loud across the room, shortly followed by another as Professor Dumbledore attempts to applaud their newest staff member.

The following claps half-hearted at best.

“Thank you Professor Umbridge; that was most...illuminating. As I was saying, Mr. Filch has asked me…”

Harry ignored the rest of what Dumbledore was going to say to instead lean in as his friends began to speak to one another. 

“Illuminating? What a load of waffle!” Ron complained as he leant in from across the table.

“There was important stuff hidden in that waffle.” Ginny told him, much to the two boys' confusion. “‘Progress must be discouraged?’ ‘Prune practises that ought to be prohibited?’ She’s a right git that one.” 

“What’s it mean?” Harry asked her.

“It means the Ministry’s interfering at Hogwarts.”

And that was a thought none of them wanted to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you disappointed with the sporadic updates I will be trying to get more out in a shorter time frame but with University starting up again I can't make any promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Feel free to leave a comment, constructive criticism is always welcome, just try and keep it respectful.


End file.
